Cardassian Hideki Class
Name: Hideki Craft: Cardassian Union Hideki-Class Fighter Type: fighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 85.78 x 60.14 x 12.43 meters Ship Mass: 120,000 metric tons Starship Size: 3 Skill: space transports Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 5; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 30 Cargo Capacity: 2,000 metric tons Consumables: ~55 days Warp Drive: 6 / 9 / 9.6 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 7.5 Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 2D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 35 / 1D *Scan: 100 / 1D+1 *Search: 140 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+1 Weapons *'5 Class Ebshar Spiral-Wave Disruptors' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees ventral, 2x 360 degrees dorsal, 1x 360 degrees aft Location: 1 forward dorsal, 1 aft dorsal, 1 forward ventral, 1 aft ventral, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 6D *'Class Beta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 5D+2 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: aft Location: aft Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Spartan: 10 :*Basic: 20 *Decks: 2 *Escape Pods: 20 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2370 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons Complement *Probes: 10 Description: The Hideki-class was a warp-capable multipurpose auxiliary craft used by the Cardassian Union's military during the late 24th century. The class was used as an attack ship, a patrol ship, and a shuttlecraft. Smaller than Cardassian patrol cruisers, these ships could typically carry three to five occupants. The ship was considered approximately equivalent to the Starfleet Danube-class runabout, but equipped with heavier armament giving it sufficient striking power to operate in fleet actions. (DS9: "Tribunal", "Call to Arms") History In 2370, a disabled Hideki-class shuttle was tractored into Deep Space 9 after having its engines completely disabled and its life support systems were operating on reserve power. Although its pilot, Natima Lang, claimed they were damaged in a meteor storm, it was clear to the Starfleet repair crew that the shuttle had been hit by Cardassian disruptors. It was determined that it was attacked by a Cardassian warship, which later arrived at DS9 to arrest the shuttle's crew. However, this was not allowed, and following repairs, the ship was able to slip away from the station unnoticed with help from a cloaking device installed in its central engine core by Quark. (DS9: "Profit and Loss") Later that year, Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone utilized modified Hideki-class shuttles, equipped with Galor-class phaser banks, to protect their colonial interests. Two of these vessels attacked a Federation merchant ship, but were deterred, and ultimately destroyed by a fighter operated by the Maquis. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") The same years, one of the stories Elim Garak told Doctor Bashir to explain his exile from Cardassia, involved Garak ordering to shoot down a Cardassian shuttle with escaped Bajoran prisoners on board, but unfortunately, also the daughter of a prominent Cardassian official. (DS9: "The Wire") During the Dominion War, the Hideki-class was frequently seen escorting larger Galor-class destroyers. Ships of this type were also occasionally seen on independent patrol routes prior to the outbreak of the war, especially near the Demilitarized Zone along the border with the Federation. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2375, during the waning days of the Dominion War, members of Rusot's terrorist cell acquired a Cardassian shuttle with up-to-date security protocols for use to transport Rusot, Damar, Elim Garak, Kira, and Odo to the Cardassian repair facility in the Kelvas system. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Source: *Memory Alpha: Hideki class *Memory Beta: Hideki class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 2 (Spacedock) (pages 33-35) *thedemonapostle